


Trust

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: It takes a while to build trust, but they have time.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 21





	Trust

Puck sits propped up against the big fluffy pillows on Kurt’s bed, his guitar in his lap. He’s just messing around while Kurt flips through one of those expensive glossy fashion magazines with the perfume samples that Puck can smell from here.

Puck’s been spending a lot of time at Kurt’s house, to the point that Finn doesn’t ask him anymore why he’s going into Kurt’s room, rather than heading into Finn’s across the hall. Kurt’s room is comfortable and it smells better than his own room and it has the added bonus of not being anywhere near his mother, because things are still awkward and unresolved at home, and Puck knows that spending all his time at Kurt’s isn’t going to help in the long run, but it makes him feel better right now.

Kurt closes his magazine and tosses it onto the trunk thing at the foot of his bed, before rolling from his stomach onto his back and tucking his arm beneath his head. He turns his face towards Puck and just looks at him for a long moment, so Puck looks back, his fingers still teasing a quiet melody out of his guitar.

“I told my dad about wanting to switch back to McKinley.” Kurt says and Puck freezes. He doesn’t like to think that their entire relationship hinges on Kurt coming back, because even if Kurt stays at Dalton, he still comes home on weekends. Except Puck has gotten pretty used to seeing Kurt every day.

“And?” Puck asks warily.

“It didn’t go over so well." Kurt sighs. "He just wants me to be safe.” 

“I already told you, babe, I’m not gonna let anybody hurt you.”

“I’d rather have a boyfriend than a bodyguard, Noah.”

Puck frowned, “I’m not trying to be your bodyguard. But I’d be the world’s shittiest boyfriend if I was letting people throw you into lockers or slushie you or whatever.”

“You can’t protect me every minute of every day.” Kurt insists. “And don’t give me the Secret Service thing again. I don’t want all the glee club to babysit me.”

“You’re not going to need a Secret Service. Everybody’s going to know that fucking with you means fucking with me.”

Kurt open and closes his mouth several times before finally saying, “What do you mean?”

“We’ve been over this. I don’t let anybody hurt what’s mine.”

Understanding dawns on Kurt’s face, but it’s quickly replaced by disbelief and suddenly he’s scowling and Puck has no idea what the problem is.

“Babe, you gotta explain what you’re thinking.”

“You can’t possibly expect me to believe that you, Noah Puckerman the sex shark—which is totally ridiculous by the way—are actually going to parade around McKinley holding hands with _me_ , letting people call you a fag and talk shit about you behind your back. Your precious reputation isn’t going to survive.”

Puck goes from confused to furious in about point two seconds. He wants to get up, put his stuff away, shoot an indifferent _whatever, Hummel_ in Kurt’s direction, walk out of Kurt’s house, slam the door behind him and never look back. The guy he was a year ago wouldn’t have even hesitated. But now, the idea of what he could lose keeps him where he is. He sets his guitar aside and struggles to say something that doesn’t start with _what the fuck_.

“Kurt,” he fights to keep the edge out of his voice and he doesn’t think he’s particularly successful from the way Kurt tenses, like he’s ready to bolt. Puck _hates_ that there’s a part of Kurt that’s still afraid of him. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Babe. I guess you don’t know this because you weren’t around while I was dating Lauren, but I’m an all or nothing kind of guy now. I learned my lesson about sneaking around with Quinn, and there’s no way I would have come out to my mom if I wasn’t serious about this thing.”

Kurt does the opening and shutting his mouth thing again, but this time he doesn’t say anything. He sits up and crawls towards Puck, until he’s kneeling in the V of Puck’s legs, where the guitar was a minute ago.

He slides his arms around Puck’s shoulders and holds tightly and it’s sort of an awkward angle for a hug, but Puck slides his arms around Kurt’s waist anyway and drops his forehead to rest on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispers. “I didn’t think.”

“‘S okay.” Puck says, his anger fading away. “But you gotta trust me, babe. It’s the only way this thing is going to work out.”

Kurt nods and shifts until he’s more comfortably sprawled across Puck’s chest. Puck’s pretty sure it isn’t the end of this particular conversation, but they’ve got time. Which is good, because he's pretty sure they're going to need it.


End file.
